Ludo, Where Art Thou?/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E30 Warnicorn's hooves gallop through the forest.png S3E30 Trot Fudge Sundae galloping in a sweat.png S3E30 Mewni mail carrier sweating at the reins.png S3E30 Mewni mail carrier in Forest of Certain Death.png S3E30 Mail carrier's carriage jumps over flytrap monster.png S3E30 Mail carrier arrives at Castle Avarius II.png S3E30 Mail carrier leaves mail at Castle Avarius II.png S3E30 Lord Brudo looking through door slot.png S3E30 Lord Brudo opening the front door.png S3E30 Lord Brudo holding his mail.png S3E30 Lord Brudo tossing junk mail away.png S3E30 Lord Brudo holding a cardboard box.png S3E30 Cardboard box with Ludo's name.png S3E30 Lord Brudo throws box in the trash.png S3E30 Brudo 'stop sending us that garbage'.png S3E30 Dennis sitting at bottom of the stairs.png S3E30 Dennis takes Ludo's box to his bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis sitting in his bedroom.png S3E30 Pile of Ludo merchandise.png S3E30 Dennis tossing Ludo masks away.png S3E30 Dennis looking disappointed.png S3E30 Dennis finds Ludo's dimensional scissors.png S3E30 Dennis holding Ludo's dimensional scissors.png S3E30 Dennis closing his bedroom curtains.png S3E30 Ludo's scissors and black metallurgy book.png S3E30 Ludo's dimensional scissors.png S3E30 Bunsen burner heating a beaker.png S3E30 Dennis puts scissors in metallurgy fluid.png S3E30 Dennis looks at scissors in the fluid.png S3E30 Metallurgy fluid turns blue.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 1.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 2.png S3E30 Metallurgy book's dimension color guide 3.png S3E30 Dennis 'don't be the cat-face dimension'.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn green.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn pink.png S3E30 Dennis sees the fluid turn blue again.png S3E30 Metallurgy fluid swirling with colors.png S3E30 Chemical explosion at Castle Avarius II.png S3E30 Dennis surrounded by purple smoke.png S3E30 Lord Brudo enters Dennis's bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis sitting on his bedroom floor.png S3E30 Brudo 'interrupted me and my stickers!'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo sniffing a sticker.png S3E30 Lord Brudo 'good old scratch n' sniff'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo looking at the floor.png S3E30 Ludo bobblehead at Brudo's feet.png S3E30 Brudo holding a Ludo bobblehead.png S3E30 Lord Brudo 'he's doing it again!'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo berating Dennis.png S3E30 Brudo 'that's what you're gonna be'.png S3E30 Brudo 'collecting all this garbage'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo 'you're too good for us!'.png S3E30 Lady Avarius appears at Dennis's door.png S3E30 Brudo 'he's hoarding Ludo stuff again'.png S3E30 Lady Avarius 'Ludo betrayed us'.png S3E30 Lady Avarius 'took over the castle'.png S3E30 Lady Avarius ashamed of Ludo.png S3E30 Dennis calls his parents the worst.png S3E30 Lord Brudo getting in Dennis's face.png S3E30 Dennis answering Brudo 'no, sir'.png S3E30 Lord Brudo 'clean up this mess'.png S3E30 Dennis's parents leaving his room.png S3E30 Dennis looking sad.png S3E30 Dennis cleaning up his room.png S3E30 Bird and Spider in Dennis's closet.png S3E30 Dennis sees Bird and Spider leave his closet.png S3E30 Bird and Spider in Dennis's bedroom.png S3E30 Dennis 'get back in the closet'.png S3E30 Spider picks up Ludo's scissors.png S3E30 Spider drops scissors at Dennis's feet.png S3E30 Dennis looking down at Spider.png S3E30 Dennis 'unless I know where he is'.png S3E30 Spider clicking her mandibles.png S3E30 Dennis opening a dimensional portal.png S3E30 Dennis opens a portal for Spider.png S3E30 Spider jumps into the dimensional portal.png S3E30 Bird staring blankly at Dennis.png S3E30 Spider jumping out of the portal.png S3E30 Spider clicking her mandibles again.png S3E30 Dennis 'I told you they don't work'.png S3E30 Dennis opening another portal.png S3E30 Spider jumps into the next portal.png S3E30 Spider comes out of a third portal.png S3E30 Spider jumping from portal to portal.png S3E30 Spider swings into yet another portal.png S3E30 Dennis looking sleep-deprived.png S3E30 Dennis smacks himself in the face.png S3E30 Dennis telling himself to stay awake.png S3E30 Spider emerges from a black portal.png S3E30 Spider clicks her mandibles once more.png S3E30 Dennis 'you found him!'.png S3E30 Empty bucket of Big Chicken Nuggets.png S3E30 Ludo's skull helmet under Dennis's bed.png S3E30 Dennis wearing Ludo's skull helmet.png S3E30 Ludo's house in the dimensional void.png S3E30 Dennis falls outside Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis confused by Ludo's house.png S3E30 Dennis and Spider entering Ludo's house.png S3E30 Ludo watering the trash plants.png S3E30 Ludo looks back at Dennis and Spider.png S3E30 Ludo happy to see Spider.png S3E30 Ludo running past Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo hugging Spider.png S3E30 Dennis happy to see Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo shocked to see Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo 'how long has it been?'.png S3E30 Ludo 'last time I saw you'.png S3E30 Ludo 'you're exactly as tall as I am!'.png S3E30 Ludo 'this is my home'.png S3E30 Ludo invites Dennis into his home.png S3E30 Ludo stops Spider from entering the house.png S3E30 Ludo shaking bugs out of his beard.png S3E30 Ludo feeding a bowl of bugs to Spider.png S3E30 Ludo welcoming Dennis into his home.png S3E30 Ludo providing Dennis with a chair.png S3E30 Ludo takes his skull helmet from Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo throws his skull helmet in the trash.png S3E30 Ludo 'now it's ruling the garbage'.png S3E30 Ludo pushing Dennis's chair into another room.png S3E30 Ludo offering Dennis something to drink.png S3E30 Ludo 'could you ask mother and father'.png S3E30 Dennis confused 'mother and father?'.png S3E30 Dennis sees trash dummies of his parents.png S3E30 Ludo 'crushed ice or regular?'.png S3E30 Ludo giving a drink to Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis pouring nuts and bolts out of a can.png S3E30 Dennis 'you gotta come home'.png S3E30 Dennis 'Mom and Dad are driving me nuts'.png S3E30 Ludo 'you can't say that in front of them'.png S3E30 Dennis 'let's just go talk in the kitchen'.png S3E30 Dennis 'really need you to come home'.png S3E30 Ludo answering 'I am home'.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'm at my wits' end'.png S3E30 Dennis 'stupid scratch n' sniff stickers'.png S3E30 Dennis talking with Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo 'what are you talking about'.png S3E30 Ludo 'Mother and Father love us!'.png S3E30 Dummies of Ludo and Dennis' parents.png S3E30 Ludo 'going to play cha-rahds after dinner!'.png S3E30 Ludo 'they always let me win'.png S3E30 Ludo tittering.png S3E30 Dennis 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E30 Ludo 'I'm just really good at cha-rahds'.png S3E30 Ludo grinning and poking his cheeks.png S3E30 Dennis 'okay, but after dinner'.png S3E30 Ludo adding 'and cha-rahds'.png S3E30 Dennis 'and after cha-rahds'.png S3E30 Ludo 'whatever you say'.png S3E30 Debris floating around Ludo's house.png S3E30 Ludo tucks his 'parents' into bed.png S3E30 Ludo listening to his mother.png S3E30 Ludo 'good night, my darling'.png S3E30 Ludo leaving his parents' room.png S3E30 Dennis 'now let's go'.png S3E30 Ludo 'I can't just go'.png S3E30 Dennis looking impatient at Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo shushing Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis 'we don't need to whisper!'.png S3E30 Dennis 'no one who can hear us!'.png S3E30 Dennis starting to lose his mind.png S3E30 Dennis bumps into trash dummies.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at trash dummies.png S3E30 Dummies of Dennis' parents standing tall.png S3E30 Ludo amused by his dummy parents.png S3E30 Dennis 'what are you doing?'.png S3E30 Ludo 'cha-rahds at this hour?'.png S3E30 Dennis pinching his nose.png S3E30 Dennis 'this whole thing is a cha-rahd!'.png S3E30 Ludo encouraging Dennis to play charades.png S3E30 Dennis picks up Ludo's parent dummies.png S3E30 Dennis puts parent dummies on the floor.png S3E30 Dennis runs into the parent dummies again.png S3E30 Ludo shrugging with confusion.png S3E30 Dennis groaning with impatience.png S3E30 Dennis pushing dummies to the side.png S3E30 Ludo watches Dennis push the dummies.png S3E30 Dennis 'the sooner we leave, the better'.png S3E30 Parent dummies appear next to Ludo.png S3E30 Dennis getting very frustrated.png S3E30 Dennis pulling Ludo by the hand.png S3E30 Dennis sees more parent dummies again.png S3E30 Ludo next to more parent dummies.png S3E30 Dennis 'stop, this isn't funny!'.png S3E30 Dennis 'these aren't our parents'.png S3E30 Dennis holding a brittle coat hanger.png S3E30 Ludo horrified by coat hanger breaking.png S3E30 Ludo trying to reattach his mother's arm.png S3E30 Dennis 'you're losing it'.png S3E30 Dennis hears the Brudo dummy talk.png S3E30 Dummy of Lord Brudo talking to Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis looks at dummy of Lord Brudo.png S3E30 Dummies of Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius.png S3E30 Dennis with his head hanging down.png S3E30 Close-up of Brudo's basketball face.png S3E30 Dennis 'I said you watch your fingers!'.png S3E30 Dennis tackling the Lord Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Dennis about to beat up the Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Parent dummies dogpile on Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo worried about Dennis.png S3E30 Dennis bursts out of the dogpile.png S3E30 More dummies of Brudo and Lady Avarius.png S3E30 Dennis tackling more parent dummies.png S3E30 Dennis looking up at dummy of Brudo.png S3E30 Giant Brudo dummy towers over Dennis.png S3E30 Giant Brudo 'too good for this family!'.png S3E30 Dennis shouting 'yes, I do!'.png S3E30 Dennis punching the giant dummy.png S3E30 Dennis punching a trash bag.png S3E30 Dennis's eyes burning with rage.png S3E30 Dennis blows a hole in the giant dummy.png S3E30 Dennis destroys the giant Brudo dummy.png S3E30 Lady Avarius dummy in a basketball hoop.png S3E30 Dennis glaring at dummy of Lady Avarius.png S3E30 Dennis picking up a basketball.png S3E30 Dennis dribbling a basketball.png S3E30 Dennis jumping toward the hoop.png S3E30 Dennis does a shattering slam dunk.png S3E30 Ludo looking moved at Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo hugging Dennis's leg.png S3E30 Ludo 'no one has ever stood up for me'.png S3E30 Dennis hugging Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo trying to say 'I love you'.png S3E30 Ludo saying 'I love you, too'.png S3E30 Dennis 'face the real Mom and Dad'.png S3E30 Ludo pushing away from Dennis.png S3E30 Ludo 'something very important'.png S3E30 Ludo has more issues to deal with.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'm here to help'.png S3E30 Dennis offering to help Ludo.png S3E30 Ludo refusing Dennis's help.png S3E30 Dennis 'you're my hero'.png S3E30 Dennis 'brave enough to leave'.png S3E30 Dennis scared to stand up to his parents.png S3E30 Ludo 'you just did!'.png S3E30 Ludo and Dennis look at destroyed hoop.png S3E30 Ludo 'go find your own adventures'.png S3E30 Dennis giving Ludo a goodbye hug.png S3E30 Ludo and Dennis saying goodbye.png S3E30 Dennis 'I'll take care of Bird, too'.png S3E30 Ludo 'I don't know who that is'.png S3E30 Dennis and Spider leave Ludo's home.png S3E30 Ludo opening a closet.png S3E30 Star and Marco dummies in Ludo's closet.png S3E30 Ludo grinning evilly at Star and Marco.png Постеры Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 1 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 2 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 3 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 4 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 5 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 6 by Ariel VH.png Ludo, Where Art Thou storyboard 7 by Ariel VH.png Прочее Ludo, Where Art Thou title card.png en:Ludo, Where Art Thou?/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона